<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Erotic Boy Lesson 6 by iamnotelsa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955170">Erotic Boy Lesson 6</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotelsa/pseuds/iamnotelsa'>iamnotelsa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Erotic Boy [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Reader - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:13:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotelsa/pseuds/iamnotelsa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Erotic Boy [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883797</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Erotic Boy Lesson 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我最喜歡金宇碩的嘴唇了，每次總是移不開目光的盯著金宇碩的嘴唇看。<br/>
金宇碩會受不了我毫不掩飾的視線一把將我攬過，嘴唇直接貼了上來，舌頭更是直接闖入。<br/>
我被金宇碩吻的七葷八素，整個人臉頰都紅通通的，金宇碩會單手攬著我的腰，另一隻手則直接探入了我的衣襬。<br/>
我本來攬在金宇碩脖子上的手也緩緩的向下，隔著褲子描繪著他的形狀，金宇碩會受不了我總是這樣，一把將自己的褲子連帶內褲都脫了之後，抓著我的手愛撫著他自己。<br/>
「妳不會的一切，我今天都會教會妳。」金宇碩舔了舔嘴唇，輕聲的說，聲音溫柔的不得了。<br/>
我和金宇碩本來就不愛說話，在床事上更是一句話都不說，一個眼神我們就能了解彼此想做什麼，當然也會盡力地滿足對方。金宇碩只會在覺得我的反應特別可愛的時候，才會刻意的用話語調戲我。<br/>
我喜歡金宇碩說話的聲音，尤其是金宇碩對我說話的語氣，喜歡的不得了，軟軟柔柔的，像春風輕撫過。<br/>
我總是會故意惹金宇碩生氣，因為被他罵，也有一種不知名的快感。<br/>
金宇碩的嘴巴兇狠的說出我的名字，總是讓我沉醉的無法自己。<br/>
就算是在生氣，他的嗓音也是溫柔的不行。<br/>
可惜金宇碩到現在都不明白，他的聲音讓我有多陶醉。<br/>
因為是金宇碩，我願意付出我的一切。<br/>
「啊……宇碩……嗯啊……」我無法抑制的呻吟出聲，金宇碩細長的手指在我的身上探索著，有些溫熱的他的手指，就這樣碰上了我有些冰涼的肌膚。<br/>
好想再更靠近一點。<br/>
我將手圈著他的脖子，感覺身體離金宇碩更近了，他愣了一下，手上的動作卻沒有停止。<br/>
他撩起我的睡衣，像是早就知道我不會穿內衣一樣，嘴唇湊上了那凸起，伸出舌頭輕舔了一下。<br/>
我有些克制不住地顫抖著，金宇碩看著我的反應似乎覺得很有趣所以笑了。<br/>
「笑什麼？」我滿臉通紅，有些不知所措地問出聲，金宇碩輕輕的搖了搖頭，順手撥開了我有些過長而擋住眼睛的瀏海。<br/>
「寶貝你真的好可愛。」我的臉又更紅了，抬起手想要遮住臉，卻被金宇碩抓住了雙手。<br/>
像是想懲罰我剛剛的舉動一樣，金宇碩用牙齒啃咬著我胸前的茱萸，我不受控的挺著身子希望他能更深入。<br/>
我的雙手雙腳都纏繞在金宇碩的身上，他的粗大炙熱的抵著我，我悄悄地動了動身體摩擦著他。<br/>
金宇碩抬頭看了我一眼，我扭過頭迴避他的眼神，他抬手將我的臉轉回正面，嘴唇湊到我面前吻著我。<br/>
在吻我的時候，金宇碩總是非常的霸道，帶著像是要將我整個人吞下去的氣勢，我只能被動地接受著他的吻。<br/>
我的手探向了他的熾熱，隔著褲子撫摸著，金宇碩低吟出聲，站起身將褲子連同內褲扯下。<br/>
我的手撫上它，上下搓揉著，我看著金宇碩用眼神想阻止我，我卻沒理會他直接將他的粗大納入口中。<br/>
金宇碩不喜歡我這樣，因為他會在進入我之前就舒服到射出來。<br/>
他覺得做愛這件事，應該是要讓彼此都一起舒服才可以。<br/>
沒有他先舒服我殿後的理由。<br/>
雖然知道他不喜歡，我還是盡力的吞吐著，舌頭充分的感受過他分身上凸起的青筋才往鈴口舔。<br/>
金宇碩低下頭看著我，我抬起頭看向他，感受著他又漸漸地漲大了。<br/>
比起以前，我已經更能掌握他所能接受的範圍，就算是他不喜歡的事。<br/>
只要在射出來以前停下來，金宇碩就不會生氣了。<br/>
就算他生氣了也沒關係，因為我喜歡被他罵嘛。<br/>
我的手按摩著後面的小球，金宇碩抓著我的頭髮，我知道這是一種暗示，只好乖乖的鬆口。<br/>
我的下面已經濕得不行了，金宇碩的手指只往下摸了一下，我就渾身都變得比平常敏感。<br/>
金宇碩摸了摸我的頭後示意我躺下，我喜歡被摸頭，像是被獎勵的感覺，最喜歡了。<br/>
雖然我從來沒有和金宇碩說過，但是他舒服之後會摸我的頭這件事，我真的非常喜歡。<br/>
我看著他拉開我的腿，欣賞著我的陰部，我又臉紅的想挖個洞鑽進去。<br/>
「寶貝你已經濕了嗎？」金宇碩臉上帶著笑，湊了過來就開始舔，我的雙手緊抓著床單，感受著他帶給我的快感。<br/>
金宇碩的舌技很好，但更多時候他比較習慣用手，對我來說都沒有差，金宇碩不管用手還是用嘴，都能找到我的敏感點。<br/>
「啊……嗯啊……宇……宇碩……」我的手緊抓著床單，克制不住的仰頭呻吟著，金宇碩又舔了幾下才將我一把拉起身。<br/>
金宇碩示意我自己坐上去，我緊抓著他的粗大，對準了之後緩緩地坐了下去。<br/>
我的雙手雙腳又變回了纏繞著他的姿勢，金宇碩看著我被他進入的臉部表情，似乎感到很有趣。<br/>
明明金宇碩的一切都比我有趣啊，我正想著，就被突如其來的進入退出給搞得亂了心神。<br/>
金宇碩在床事上，從來就沒有要放過我的意思。<br/>
他可以很輕易的讓我舒服到快升天，而自己卻堅挺的還沒射。<br/>
我真的恨透了金宇碩對我的身體暸若指掌。<br/>
我不斷的呻吟著，金宇碩的手緊抓著我的腰讓他能進出的更容易。<br/>
「啊……宇碩……慢點……嗯啊……」金宇碩喜歡聽到我求饒，這讓他有成就感，畢竟要能夠征服我不是一件容易的事。<br/>
我們在性事上的磨合期比一般人還要長，初期他總是因為我沒有任何反應又或者裝得太像假的而感到受傷，花了好一些時間，才讓我們的契合度提升。<br/>
畢竟做這件事本來就是要讓彼此快樂的不是嗎？<br/>
我的身體不自主的配合著金宇碩進出的頻率，金宇碩又湊了過來吻著我，細細碎碎的吻一路從胸口脖頸吻到了嘴唇。<br/>
我的手緊抓著他的腰，讓金宇碩能更進入我。<br/>
金宇碩的腰很細，連我都不敢太用力，更多時候會選擇抓著肩膀或是手臂。<br/>
但是金宇碩喜歡我抓著他的腰。<br/>
在愛情裡，總要犧牲些什麼來成全，在床事上也是。<br/>
「啊……清點……宇碩……我快了……」我緊抱著金宇碩，輕聲地在他的耳旁說著，伴隨著我不穩的呼吸聲。<br/>
熱氣圍繞著他的耳朵，他悄悄的聳了聳肩，將我壓在身下之後，他毫不憐惜的加快了速度。<br/>
我只能配合著他，被他吻著，感受著他總算出來了，全身是汗的抱著我喘著氣。<br/>
我抬起手撫過他汗濕的瀏海，金宇碩也笑著摸了摸我的頭，我像小狗一樣，頭也配合著他的手擺動。<br/>
我們的愛是雙向的。<br/>
我最喜歡金宇碩了。</p><p> </p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>